1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structural connecting post and clamping connectors to secure space division panels thereto as well as for supporting articles of furniture in front of the panels and permitting change of height and stackability of panels and wherein no tools are required to assemble one or more panels to the connecting post.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various connecting mechanisms and panel systems have been provided to divide a space into working sub-areas and wherein desks, cabinets and other components are integrated with the partition walls. Various means of connecting the partition walls have been suggested and such systems are for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,698. Many of such systems lack versatility and flexibility and are usually unstable. Some of the prior art connectors also act like hinges and make the panels unstable and this is a major drawback, particularly with panels where shelving, filing cabinets or other such articles of furnitures are secured thereto. This loading of the panels will stresses the connecting joints and result in eventual breakage. Usually, the panels are connected at two attachment points along their vertical side edges with one connecting point at the top and the other at the bottom of the panels. Existing panel systems are also designed to be of a common height and a change in the height is usually impossible or very complex to achieve, often requiring a complete reassembly of the system and rendering the system unstable.
Other disadvantages of known space division cations thereof can only be done by experienced personnel thus preventing the user from modifying his space division walls. Existing panel modules also do not stack one over another in a vertical plane, nor do they come in varying sizes or designs and constructions to create various surface treatment or to simply raise the height of an actual installation.
There is usually two types of panel systems, the first one being the straight panel of rectangular shape that interconnects at a given height. It is difficult with such a system to do a height change in the panels. When this is required, the manufacturer is often asked to provide special components and this becomes costly and time consuming to install.
The other type of panel system is a panel frame to which is added tiles. The panel is usually an empty metal frame available in limited widths and heights and on which tiles are added on the surface to finish the panel and create a visual or functional effect. Height changes are easy in a straight row of panels but much more difficult when the panels are disposed at an angle to one another. These panels are also not stackable in a common vertical plane.
Most panels of the prior art are difficult to assemble and often require special tools. Their assembly is also time consuming and they cannot be easily modified after they have been erected in a space division system. They also do not provide flexibility for add-ons and often it is required to disassemble a large section of the space division to make a small modification.